


Deep In The Darkest Night

by yonieminnie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Mark and his brother, Taeyong had a road trip when an unexpected happening leads them to the old black Manor.





	1. Foreword

**Author's Note:**

> So.. I'm back at writing Markhyuck and Yutae centered chaptered fics. :D I know, I'm bad that I didn't update The Crown Prince but I will soon. I just want to create this one for teaser purposes.
> 
> Updates might be longer than you expect since I have SO MANY FICS TO UPDATE. But don't worry, some of it will end soon andI might focus on this one.
> 
> This story was inspired from f(x)'s Dracula. Markhyuck fits every f(x)'s songs anyways. If Dojae has Red Velvet, Yutae has SHINee, Markhyuck has f(x).
> 
> Stay tuned for more chapters.

 

 

"Hyung? What happened?" Mark looked at the window and realized that Taeyong stopped driving. Taeyong tried his best to turn the engine on again but the machine just couldn't do it. "I just filled up the tank a few hours ago. I think we're out of batteries." His older brother said as he opened the car to open the hood and check up the machine.

 

"Where are we anyway?" Mark asked again as he joined him out to check the car. His brother's guess was right, they're out of batteries and they're stuck in the middleof nowhere. "So.. where are we going to stay?"

"I don't know if there's some houses here to sleepover. Can you get my phone?" Mark obliged and extends his arm inside the car to get his brother's phone. He gave it to him but his brother's reaction made him worry.

 

"Hyung? What's wrong?"

"We don't have signal. I can't track where we are now. I guess we're stuck in here." Taeyong lose hope and threw his phone back to his car seat. He opened his trunk and looked for something to help them stay the night at least.

"Get this flash light and mosquito repellant. We can sleep here until morning."

"Hyung, are you sure?" Mark took a quick glance at their surroundings and he can tell that it's really scary to stay at. But he couldn't risk on walking farther to find some shelter so he agreed at his brother instead.

"Just for one night, Mark. At the morning, we could ask for help." Taeyong said as he opened the back seat to fix it and let Mark lay down inside. But before Mark could do that, both of them were startled at the voice coming from the other side of the window car.

 

 

"What are you both doing here?" Both Taeyong and Mark looked at the person in fear as they screamed at the top of their lungs. The said person tried his best to calm the two down until he revealed himself to them. "Calm down.. I'm not going to do something to you."

"Who are you?" Taeyong asked, raising his pointy umbrella for protection. Mark clinged on his brother's arms, cowardly watching the other walk towards them. "I'm Donghyuck. I will not hurt you both, trust me." He persuaded and smiled when the older of the two put the _deadly_ weapon down. Donghyuck drew closer to the two but Taeyong and Mark stepped backwards, still afraid of what this guy might do to them.

 

"Hey... calm down. I'm just here trying to help you both. Are you stuck? What happened to your car?" Donghyuck's voice were soft and mellow that made Taeyong give in. Mark, on the other hand, is still afraid of the other and clinged on his brother tightly. "I think we're out of batteries. My brother and I were having a roadtrip and this seems out of the way. Can you help us?"

Donghyuck's eyes lit up as he finally heard the other's plead. "Of course, I'm willing to help you up. You can stay in our house if you want to. This place is so dangerous. I can't let you two leave here alone in the forest."

"Forest?" Mark widen his eyes and shook his brother's arm in fear. "..there are lions and tigers and bears here?"

"Absolutely." Donghyuck answered, making Mark shiver in fear. "That's why I'm inviting you in our house. That's the only option you can do than to stay here."

 

 

Taeyong finally nods his head in agreement and went back to his car to gather up some things. Mark still couldn't agree but he just couldn't sleep here alone in the car so he just followed. Donghyuck helped them carrying some of their things and told them to leave the car alone since his father might pick it up in the morning for repair. Taeyong was glad that the other helped and followed him to their destination.

Taeyong and Mark's mouth dropped when they saw an old three storey black manor.

"You live here?" Mark asked and the other nodded.

 

 

"Welcome to the Nakamoto Manor."

 


	2. Inside The Black Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck brought the Lee brothers inside the black Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for making you wait for this chapter. I've been having troubles in writing this plot due to lack of motivations. But.. on the brighter side, I finally updated this one! <3

"Dude.. you didn't told us that you are mot-" Taeyong _glares_ "-mother father gentleman rich! You have a three storey black manor? That was so cool!" Donghyuck ignored the other and slowly opened the gate to let the two in. Taeyong and Mark followed the boy as they entered the gate of the manor. They were fascinated at the old black bricks and the huge antique statues standing beside their way to the front door. Mark took a quick look at the statue and he was amazed on how beautiful it was sculpted.

"Who are these?" He asked the boy but Donghyuck ignored him again as he opened the door of the mansion. "He's not always answering my question, hyung. How rude?" He whines but Taeyong just pushed him to walk faster and catch up with the boy's pace.

"I have one rule here. You should stay on the room. You're not allowed to walk out unless I told you to." Donghyuck ransacked the keys from the basket hanging beside the small desk which the siblings doesn't know what the use of that. Taeyong got confused on the rule and dared to ask Donghyuck the question he's been irking to ask. "Are you kidnapping us?"

Donghyuck looked offended and placed his hands on his hips sassily. "Do you really think of me, that way? I'm trying to help you to get some good sleep, okay? If you really want to know why I'm keeping you inside, it's for the safety of you two." Taeyong got more confused.

"Safety? What for? You told me that we're gonna be safe here than in the forest?"

"You are! But inside the room! No one dared to enter the rooms without knocking. That's Master Yuta's general rule. Respect each other's privacy." Donghyuck said, trying his best not to raise his voice. The others were at the dining hall, having a feast with the Master.

 

"Master Yuta? Who is he?" Mark asked but Donghyuck is getting impatient as he pulled the two out of the hallway and straight to the vacant room which is a bit secluded. Donghyuck locked the door and kept the keys inside his pocket. "Okay, First, I'll explain everything to you after I answer my mother's call. She's calling for me from the dining hall.. I can sense it. Second, I know both of you are hungry so I'll try to sneak out some food for you. Third, I'll talk to Master Yuta about this. He should know about your presence. He'll understand. Lastly, just stay here."

 

Taeyong and Mark watched the boy exits the door. The brothers looked at each other and Mark ran towards the door to lock it as Donghyuck instructed him to. He goes back to sit on the bed while he watches Taeyong remove his cardigan and accessories on the table.

"Well, I guess he's right. It's much more comfortable here." Taeyong opened the door and was overwhelmed on how big the bathroom is. It has a bath tub that is so huge to fit three people in it, a shower room, an elegant toilet bowl and complete set of toiletries that were not yet used. He took the towel and bathrobe and decided to take a quick shower at the luxurious shower room.

Mark took off his shoes and stood up to roam around the room. It's quite big for two people to sleep in and it can accomodate up to thirty people inside. It has a two twin sized beds, some books displayed on the top shelves, some artistic paintings hanging on the wall and a huge giant cabinet with some clothes inside. He took out one and it's the most expensive looking suits he had seen in his entire life. He puts it back to its place and continued to get mesmerized with the place. He's starting to love the coziness and plopped himself on the bed, trying to get some nap.

 

 

"Donghyuck! Where have you been?" Donghyuck's mother got her hands on her hips and tapping her foot in waiting for his answer. Donghyuck looked down on his feet and confessed to her since it's only the two of them inside the room now.

'I.. I.. I'm sorry, Mom. I.. brought two humans inside.."

"YOU WHAT!?" Donghyuck doesn't know if he's really dead or really really dead from the sound of his mother's tone of voice. "What on earth are you thinking, Donghyuck? You know that bringing a human here might trigger some of our consanguine to become wild. Master Yuta had enough of the others who turned their backs against him just because he didn't allow us to drink some human blood."

"I'm sorry, Mom. It's much dangerous if they stayed outside. You know that I can't stop myself from helping others.." Donghyuck looked up to meet his mother's gaze, asking to understand him. He won it when his mother finally gave him the _look_. "Where are they staying?"

"At room 4."

"At Master Yuta's first favorite room? You kidding me, Donghyuck?"

"No, Mom. I'm not." Donghyuck earned a spank from his mother. "Fine. Sneak out some food and I'll tell your father about this." Donghyuck's eyes lit up and thank his mother with a kiss on her cheek. 

 

"Thanks Mom! You're the best!" 

 

The wait is really longer than they thought when they feel so hungry. Taeyong and Mark decided to take a nap instead and wait for the boy to come back with food. They followed his orders anyways, all they need to do more is to trust him. 

The door opened and Taeyong peeked from his covered eyes. He then sat up when he saw Donghyuck holding a tray of food and water in his hands. 

"We thought you're not coming back until tomorrow." Taeyong said and helped the boy in carrying the tray. 

"Mom already knew about your presence. She told me that she'll help me bring you food for tomorrow since I have to study." 

"Tomorrow? You mean we need to stay here until tomorrow? You're joking right?" Donghyuck shook his head and helped Taeyong in setting the plates. 

"My Dad said that he'll check the car up tomorrow. He can't go out tonight, right?" Taeyong felt dumbfounded but he's right, anyways. He nods his head and shook Mark's leg to wake him up and eat.

"Now, I understand. Thank you for letting us stay." Taeyong starts digging in the food and Donghyuck let out a tiny smile. "I'm always willing to help."   


 

 

Taeyong woke up when someone knocks on the door. He kicked his brother's leg to wake him up and let him open the door instead. Mark groaned in annoyance but he stood up from his bed anyways and opened the door revealing a beautiful woman standing on the door way.   


"I'm sorry to disturb your sleep, breakfast is ready." She smiled and lift the tray a bit to show the food that she prepared for the brothers.   


The woman then realized the confused reaction of the boy and forcely entered the room that made Taeyong woke up again in surprise. She locked the door and Mark couldn't even do anything to protest.  


"I'm Sunyoung, Donghyuck's mother. My son is currently studying in the library with his mentor so, I'm the one who brought you these." Taeyong and Mark finaly relaxed and took the tray from the lady.  


"We're sorry. I forgot what Donghyuck had told us last night. We should've paid attention." Taeyong bowed his head slightly and Mark followed. Sunyoung stopped them and told them to sit and start eating the food. She cleared her throat and asked them some questions.   


"How old are you two?"   


"I'm twenty four." Answered Taeyong.  


"I'm twenty." Mark replied.  


"Oh, too young. You have the same age as Master Yuta before he was presented." She gestured at Taeyong who keeps on munching the hotdog from his fork. Mark frowned and got confused on what she meant by 'presented' that he decided to asked her about it.  


"What do you mean by presented?"  


"Oh, Donghyuck still didn't tell you about us?"  


"What about you?" It's Taeyong's turn to ask.  


 

"We're...vampires." Taeyong and Mark choked on their food.   


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll update as soon as I can. :)
> 
> For more questions:  
> Twitter:[Yutaerus](https://twitter.com/yutaerus)


End file.
